All Good
by beautybxbbles
Summary: Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde aquel vergonzoso accidente, pero los gemelos no habían podido superarlo. No fue hasta aquella oleada nocturna de calor, que supieron ponerle una solución a su problema. [Pinecest]


— _¡Dipper, busca la vajilla nueva en el ático!_ —fue lo que gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo antes de que se metiera en _ese lío._

Se encontraba en una habitación sucia y algo pequeña, a la que sólo se podía acceder bajando una pequeña escalerita desde el techo. Había buscado por más de media hora entre un montón de objetos, la mayoría sin mucha utilidad y algunos otros llenos de moho. Llegó incluso a encontrar una caja llena de las viejas gorras que usaba, antes de su típica azul y blanca con la figura de un pino al centro; pero nada de la vajilla nueva.

Estaba comenzando a cansarse de buscar. Tenía la ropa llena de polvo y una sustancia viscosa que cayó desde uno de los estantes más altos. Empezaba a rendirse cuando escuchó pasos venir de la escalerita, para luego ver a su hermana gemela subiendo por ésta.

—¡Hey! Mamá me dijo lo que estabas haciendo y quise venir a ayudar —soltó, mostrando con una gran sonrisa la dentadura perfecta que poseía luego de deshacerse de los frenos—. Traje una escalera —dijo mientras subía con poco esfuerzo una escalera con la que se podrían alcanzar fácilmente los estantes de arriba—. Y una paleta de fresa —terminó, mostrando una paleta helada.

—Bien, pues toma la escalera mientras subo —dijo él. Agarró la escalera y la colocó sobre la pared. Mabel se acercó hacia el lugar y tomó la escalera con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra se comía la paleta. Dipper rodó los ojos y comenzó a subir, llegando a los estantes de arriba.

—¿Ya la viste?

—No —contestó, rebuscando entre cajas llenas de papeles y otras cosas. El sonido que hacia Mabel al saborear la paleta comenzaba a estresarlo más de lo que ya estaba—. ¿Quieres por favor, comerte eso silenciosamente?

Ella frunció el ceño divertida y siguió saboreando la paleta, haciendo más ruido que antes. Dipper se frotó las sienes, tratando de calmarse.

—Mabel, en serio. Llevo años buscando aquí y tú no me estás ayudando mucho —soltó, continuando con su búsqueda. La chica entonces frunció los labios, tirando el palito de paleta al suelo en cuanto se la terminó.

—Intenta buscar más al fondo —dijo. El chico soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Eso hago —contestó, con un dejo de estrés. Mabel frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono que le dirigía. No era culpa de ella que él fuera un inútil y estuviera estresado por no buscar bien.

—Si sigues contestándome como si fuera una tonta, soltaré la escalera —amenazó, frustrada. Él, sin embargo, no pudo escuchar bien lo que dijo, pues tenía la cabeza metida en el estante y parecía que el sonido se había encapsulado.

—¿Qué? —gritó, pero Mabel lo malinterpretó, pensando que se burlaba de ella. Soltó la escalera y se cruzó de brazos.

Dipper no notó la ausencia de la fuerza de su hermana. Pasaron pocos segundos cuando vio una caja de tamaño mediano con la fotografía de una vajilla impresa en ella. La tomó en un arranque de felicidad.

—¡Al fin! —dijo, y gracias a la inercia la escalera comenzó a moverse violentamente—. ¡Mabel! —soltó, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba justo al lado, cruzada de brazos. En el intento de no caer horriblemente al suelo, el chico soltó la vajilla.

—¡Dipper! —gritó su hermana, mientras atrapaba la caja en el aire—. ¡Ten cuidado! —dijo, pero era demasiado tarde. En cuanto menos lo esperaba, Dipper terminó cayendo encima de ella, mientras la escalera caía hacia un lado. La fuerza del golpe hizo que la muchacha soltara la vajilla, además de que causó que se formara una gigante nube de polvo alrededor de ellos.

— _¡Chicos! ¡Tengan cuidado allá arriba!_ —se escuchó la voz de su madre a lo lejos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Justo en la caída, los dos hermanos habían abierto la boca para soltar un grito del susto. Lo que no esperaban era que al caer uno encima del otro, sus labios se hubieran juntado, mientras se encontraban en el suelo.

Cuando la nube de polvo se desvaneció al fin, los dos se miraron con los ojos abiertos en shock. Rápidamente, Dipper se separó de ella lleno de vergüenza y se sentó en el suelo, mientras Mabel se removía hacia atrás y se sentaba.

Los dos estaban frente a frente, con la cara roja hasta las orejas.

 _¿Qué acababa de pasar?_

Dipper recordó entonces la vajilla, y salió de su trance mientras miraba de un lado al otro, buscándola. La caja estaba a un metro de distancia, maltratada en una esquina por el golpe. Rezaba por que no se hubiera quebrado nada. Miró de nuevo a Mabel, quien se encontraba aún sentada, con la cara roja y mirando hacia el suelo.

—Uhm... iré a llevarle esto a mamá —soltó él, incómodo, mientras se dirigía a la pequeña escalera que daba al piso de abajo. Su hermana asintió, también incómoda.

Luego de que dejara la caja en la cocina y subiera a su habitación, Dipper se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Había besado a Mabel. Nunca en su vida habría pensado que aquello llegaría a pasar, y se preguntaba cómo era que Mabel no tenía mucho éxito en sus relaciones, si besaba bastante bien.

Mientras tanto, ya en su habitación, su hermana pensaba lo mismo que él de ella. ¿Cómo es que Dipper era tan imbécil con las chicas? Si supieran como besaba su hermano sería diferente.

Unas cuantas horas después, su madre les dio una buena por haber quebrado la vajilla.

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquello. Era casi media noche, y Mabel ya estaba lista para irse a dormir. Sus padres estaban de vacaciones, y ella se había quedado los últimos días en casa de su amiga Candy, pero ya era hora de dormir en casa. Se había puesto encima el pijama más ligero que encontró, pues hacía un calor sofocante esa noche.

Se quitó las pantuflas de dinosaurio y se metió a la cama, pero recordó que se había olvidado de subir un vaso de agua. Volvió a ponerse las pantuflas y salió de la habitación, sin saber con lo que se encontraría delante.

La imagen de Dipper recién salido de una ducha nocturna se encontraba en frente de ella. Las gotitas del agua le resbalaban por el cabello hasta sus hombros y espalda. Con una mano se sostenía la toalla que llevaba por debajo de la cintura, mientras que con la otra se recorría el cabello de la frente hacia atrás, dejando ver su peculiar marca de nacimiento.

 _"Ay por Dios"_ , pensó Mabel mientras sentía su cara enrojecerse más de lo que ya estaba por el clima. Su propia reacción la hizo acordarse de todos aquellos "amores de Verano" fallidos que tuvo de niña.

Y también la hizo recordar de que había reaccionado así por su hermano.

Bueno, era su hermano, sí, ¿y qué? Eso no le impedía ser atractivo a sus ojos. Es decir, ya lo había visto muchas veces sin camisa antes, pero nunca lo había visto de nuevo así después de _el accidente._

Se dio cuenta de que el chico había mejorado mucho con los años. Pasó de ser un nerd con bracitos de fideo, a un nerd con brazos y espalda fuertes y anchos.

Cuando el muchacho notó de la presencia de Mabel, también se sonrojó un poco, mientras ella trataba de actuar normal. Se quedó en el marco de su puerta mientras el chico pasaba justo delante de ella para llegar a su habitación.

—Buenas noches, Mabel —dijo, en cuanto pasó en frente de ella.

—Buenas noches, Dipper —soltó, justo antes de que él pudiera entrar a su habitación. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, la castaña soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo sin darse cuenta, y volvió a su habitación.

Se había olvidado de nuevo del agua.

 _Por favor, Mabel, ¿qué te está pasando?_

Ya pasaban las dos de la madrugada, y ella seguía rodando por la cama sin poder dormir. Tal vez esa era la noche más calurosa que había vivido a sus 17 años. Aún con las ventanas totalmente abiertas, además de encontrarse ahora semi-desnuda, Mabel todavía sentía que se ahogaba. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño alto, que le había costado un poco hacerlo ya que tenía el cabello castaño bastante largo.

Después de un momento se rindió y se tiró al suelo. Comenzó a dar vueltas en él mientras pensaba que sería algo diferente si tuviera un ventilador. En su casa sólo contaban con dos de éstos; uno era totalmente de sus padres, y el otro tenía que compartirlo con Dipper. No era un problema cuando eran más pequeños y compartían la habitación, pero desde que habían cumplido los 14 y les fueron otorgadas habitaciones separadas, tenían que intercalar la máquina.

Esa noche era el turno de Dipper. Ella se planteó todas las posibilidades en las que podría terminar como un pollo asado para la mañana siguiente, cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Se colocó de nuevo la pijama y salió de su habitación a hurtadillas, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Esto último fue algo fallido; apenas salió, se golpeó el dedo pequeño del pie con el marco de la puerta. Soltó un gritito antes de poder contenerse, y se quedó parada sobándose el dedo al menos tres minutos hasta que se le bajara el dolor.

Luego, decidida, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. Comenzó girando lentamente la perilla, y entró al cuarto después lo más sigilosa que pudo. Dipper también tenía las ventanas abiertas, lo que era una ventaja ya que la luz de la luna le facilitaba la vista a la castaña.

Había papeles y ropa sucia desperdigados por doquier, y cuando dirigió su vista a su gemelo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido mientras leía.

También se dio cuenta de que no traía camisa.

Entonces, el sonido del ventilador llamó su atención. Estaba colocado en un rincón en donde se podía evitar que las páginas de los libros que Dipper leía se movieran constantemente.

Mabel se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la máquina, tratando de que sus pies descalzos no pisaran algún papel y provocaran algún ruido. En cuanto la alcanzó, buscó la corriente eléctrica para luego desconectarla.

Y tal vez lo sofocante del clima sin el viento que echaba el ventilador se propagó demasiado pronto, porque no pasaron muchos segundos cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se dio la vuelta lentamente para encararlo. La miraba con la ceja alzada y un gesto de confusión.

Ella ni se enteraba de que, muy dentro de sí, el muchacho estaba muriendo al verla con ese pequeño pijama de girasoles que apenas y tapaba su ropa interior.

—Me muero de calor, Dipper, ¡ten compasión! —exclamó. El chico, con el torso al descubierto mientras la sábanas lograban tapar la otra mitad de su cuerpo, cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

—No, es mi turno de tenerlo —Mabel frunció los labios, y en cuanto él vio aquella acción recordó muy en claro _el accidente._

—Lo sé, pero creo que podrías prestármelo sólo un momento. Me estoy asando —dijo, y tomó el ventilador junto con el cable, lista para llevárselo.

—Oh no; no, no, no —soltó él, mientras se levantaba de repente. Se había olvidado de que sólo llevaba bóxers, pero al parecer Mabel tampoco se había concentrado en eso, pues en cuanto lo vio levantarse se abrazó al aparato.

—No, Dipper, ¡por favoooor! —decía, tratando de bloquear al chico, mientras él intentaba quitarle el aparato. Duraron peleando así un buen rato, con ella apretando el ventilador en su pecho.

Dipper, frustrado, tomó una de sus almohadas y le dio de lleno en la cabeza a su hermana. Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida, pero luego cambió sus gestos a indignación. Dejó el ventilador en el piso y tomó otra de las almohadas.

—No debiste iniciar una pelea de almohadas con Mabel Pines —soltó, segura de sí misma, y comenzó una lucha entre hermanos. Parecían niños pequeños teniendo una pelea de almohadas en medio de una pijamada. Los dos hermanos reían y se divertían al compás, olvidando por un momento todos los problemas que habían surgido recientemente entre ellos.

Entonces ella lo acorraló, y él cayó de sentón en la cama, en medio de risas. Mabel continúo golpeándolo con la almohada, mientras él trataba de cubrirse con la suya.

El chico comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, recostado apoyándose en los codos, y a ella no le quedó nada más que subirse al colchón con él. La pelea seguía, ella hincada a la orilla de la cama tratando de golpearlo. En ese momento, se subió hacia sus rodillas, y continuó poco a poco hasta llegar a su regazo. Continuaron jugando como sin nada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en un lugar no muy apropiado.

Dejaron la pelea de lado, mientras se sonrojaban. Sus latidos se aceleraron con fuerza, y por alguna extraña razón, Mabel no quería regresar a su habitación.

 _Quería estar más cerca de él._ Casi por impulso, fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de su hermano, pues dentro de ella la confusión se apoderaba de muchos de sus sentidos.

 _Excepto del deseo de besar a su hermano una vez más._

En cuanto sus labios tocaron los de Dipper, el chico parecía estar en la misma sintonía que ella; era como si él también hubiera pensado en besarla, pues fue correspondida al momento.

Vio como su hermano cerraba los ojos ante el suceso, y decidió cerrar los ojos también, enternecida. Entonces, dirigió sus manos hasta el pecho desnudo del chico, mientras él seguía recargándose sobre las sábanas con los codos.

Se besaban como si no recordaran que llevaban la misma sangre en las venas. Como si hubieran querido repetir un beso interrumpido desde hacia mucho tiempo. El sabor a gomitas y caramelos combinado con la menta de la pasta dental; ya ni el horrendo calor les afectaba tanto ahora.

Dipper comenzó a recorrerse en su lugar hasta quedar sentado, mientras ella envolvía sus piernas sobre la cintura del chico. Con una de sus manos recorría el pelo y la espalda de Dipper, mientras que mantenía la otra sobre uno de sus hombros.

Sintió cuando él tomó su rostro entre sus dos manos, y fue ahí cuando decidió profundizar más el beso. Introdujo entonces su lengua en la boca de Dipper; al principio fue totalmente correspondida, pero al pasar unos segundos el chico se separó abruptamente de ella.

—¿Di..Dipper? —dijo, reaccionando al hecho de que Dipper había desenvuelto sus piernas de su cintura—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Esto... está mal, Mabel, y lo sabes —ella sintió aquello como si un balde de agua fría cayera justo en su cabeza.

—Sí, lo sé, pero... —se había quedado sin palabras; por supuesto, ¿qué le diría? ¿Que era muy normal besarse entre gemelos? Escuchó un fuerte suspiro venir de los labios de su hermano. Esos labios que ansiaba cada vez más, _cielos_.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —ella comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, algo tímida.

—No lo sé, Dip. Recordé aquella vez en el ático y lo bien que besabas y no lo pude resistir —él la miraba como si hablara en otro idioma, y decidió atacarlo también—. ¿Y tú por qué me besaste de vuelta, eh? —las mejillas de Dipper se tornaron rosas.

—Por la misma razón que tú, supongo —ahora los dos se encontraban más rojos que nunca, pero Dipper decidió mantenerse firme—. Tienes que prometerme que esto no volverá a pasar, nunca, _nunca_ jamás.

—¿Qué?

¡Estaba loco si creía que Mabel prometería aquello!

Ahora estaba más convencida en que quería seguir besándolo que en el hecho de que estaba mal hacerlo.

—¡Esto es antinatural, Mabel!

—Yo... no puedo, no puedo hacer eso —murmuró, aunque Dipper pudo escucharla con claridad—. Ya sé que esto está mal y que soy un fenómeno por pensar en que podría besar a mi hermano el resto de mi vida, pero por favor, Dipper, ¡no puedo prometerte eso! —decía, mientras lo sacudía por los hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿El resto de tu vida? —sonrió un poco gracias al ego crecido, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a dirigir su atención hacia su hermana—. Mira, tú también besas increíble, pero eso no significa que seguiremos haciendo esto, ¿entiendes?

—¿Crees poder seguir viviendo normalmente sólo recordando lo bien que besaba Mabel?

Dipper la miró con una sonrisa. A veces se sorprendía de la gran confianza que había entre ellos, pues podían pasar de un momento vergonzoso a uno increíblemente bobo y estúpido en segundos.

—Sí, Mabs, lo creo —contestó, mientras se acercaba más a ella.

—¿Seguro? —el chico comenzó a pensar realmente en aquello. Bien, Mabel besaba magnífico, pero si había vivido 17 años sin haber pensado realmente en que llegaría a besarla, podría seguir viviendo sin volver a hacerlo, ¿cierto?

— _Casi._

—Con un "casi" no me vas a convencer de prometerte nada. Tienes que creer en serio que lo harás, y así te dejaré en paz —soltó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía los labios. Dipper miró la mueca y no pudo evitar si podría.

—No puedes en serio pensar en que nos seguiremos besando el resto de nuestras vidas, ¿o sí?

—No lo sé, pruébame.

—¿Cómo?

—Así —y de un momento a otro, los gemelos volvían a besarse otra vez. La acción tomó a Dipper por sorpresa, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando cerró los ojos al igual que su hermana y comenzó a corresponder el beso. Ésta vez, un poco más ansioso que el anterior.

Tomó a Mabel de la cadera y profundizaron el beso, ahora sin interrupciones. Escuchó un pequeño gemido salir de la garganta de la castaña, mientras se recostaba sobre ella, aún besándose.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, miró a Mabel debajo de él, con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que no podría seguir sin sus besos, por más mal que estuvieran.

—Bueno, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo —habló. Ella se río un poco, aún debajo de él—. Es decir, uno o dos besos al día no significan nada, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro! Míralo como un juego.

—Exacto —se levantó y se sentó en la cama, permitiendo que Mabel se levantara también—. Eso significa que por hoy, el juego ha terminado.

Mabel soltó un sonido de decepción, pero obedeció y busco sus pantuflas para volver a su habitación. Dipper también se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, descalzo.

Por supuesto, Mabel no olvidó por lo que iba originalmente: el ventilador. En cuanto lo tomó, Dipper frunció el entrecejo, pero lo dejaría pasar sólo por esa noche.

Cuando Mabel llegó al pasillo, se dio la vuelta para encarar a su hermano, quien se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Ni siquiera uno de despedida?

Dipper rodó los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches, Mabel —dijo, sonriendo.

—Buenas noches, Dipper —continuó ella, antes de irse a su habitación.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, pues mi nombre es Nadia, y esta es la primera vez que aporto algo al fandom. Obviamente, más al fandom de pinecest que al de Gravity Falls.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me agrado escribirlo. Comentarios, preguntas, amenazas(? son libres de hacerlos.

Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.


End file.
